Twitterpated
by Weskette
Summary: "Hide me, Uncle T-Dog!"


**So, this is sickeningly sweet. So sue me. Go get Andrea or Michonne to sue me for writing something inspired by Bambi II. I've been writing too many stories pertaining to death lately, anyway.**

* * *

**Twitterpated**

T-Dog sat with his back to the yard, not really doing anything but thinking. The serenity was quickly broken. A little boy ran out from the house, saw him, and ducked behind him.

"Hide me, Uncle T-Dog!"

The african-american chuckled. "From who?"

"Them!" The little boy pointed at the door and ducked back down.

"Big brotha!" a little girl's voice called.

A second little girl's voice followed with the same. "Big brothaaa!" Two little blonde girls came out of the house, not more than four.

"Uncle T-Dog, have you seen our big brotha?" the shorter of the two asked.

He gave them a smile. "No."

They looked at each other and frowned. Then the taller of the two pointed behind T-Dog where her brother's arm was visible. Both girls convened on their older brother at the same time. "We found you!" The little boy stumbled backward, trying to avoid his sisters. "Mama said you gotta take us to the garden!"

The little boy crossed his arms. "She ain't here! I don't gotta do it if I don't wanna!" The two girl's smirked, looking behind him. He looked back to see his mother with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. "Oh... Hi, Mama."

"Finn Merle Dixon. What did your father tell you?" Andrea asked.

He looked down sheepishly. " 'Bout what?"

The ex-lawyer raised her eyebrows. "About playing with your sisters."

"Oh... That."

"Well?"

He sighed. "A family that plays together... Umm... Uh, stays together." He frowned. "Even if it's with your dumb sisters."

Andrea smiled, kneeling down to his level. "That's right, Finn. Now, you take Amy and Sophia and bring them to the garden. And be back before the sun is three fourths way down, okay?"

"Yes, Mama."

Andrea watched as her three children walked off to the garden.

"You've got your hands full there, don'tcha?" T-Dog laughed.

She nodded. "Exspecially since Finn takes after Daryl."

"I can see how that'd be trouble. You really know how t' pick 'em."

"Speaking of my man, have you seen him?"

T-Dog nodded. "He went in the house about fifteen minutes ago."

"Thanks."

She went inside, finding him in the kitchen, cutting up some rabbit meat. "Hey, Beautiful," he greeted.

"Hey."

"M' hands are all bloody, or else I'd hug ya' or somethin'," he said. "Finn take the girls t' the garden?"

"Yes, after a little persuading."

"I heard 'em yellin' for their big brother, so I thought he mighta' hid."

"Oh, he did. Behind his uncle T-Dog."

Daryl chuckled as he seperated the ribs of the animal. "T-Dog give him up?"

"No. They saw him."

" 'm kinda glad I didn' have twin little sisters when I grew up." Daryl placed the meat on a plate and put it next to the stove. He moved to the sink, quickly washing his hands, and drying them on the rag besides it. He moved over to her, placing his hands on hips and pressing his cheek to hers. She took in a deep breath. "How ya' been?"

She smiled. "Pretty good. I've got three kids and the sexiest man alive as my husband." He pressed his lips to hers, and put a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her even closer.

"Mama? Daddy? What're you doing?" Finn asked.

Andrea pulled away, biting her lip, looking down at her son. "Nothing, sweetie. We're just a bit twitterpated."

"What's that?"

"It means we love each other."

"Mmkay."

Amy and Sophia followed in after their brother, each clutching a fistful of flowers. "Hi, Mommy," Amy said.

"Hi, Daddy," Sophia said. Both parents smiled.

"We gotcha flowers," Amy spoke, holding up her handful of wildflowers. Sophia did the same with her tulips.

"You wanna put 'em in some water?" Daryl asked. Both girls nodded and he took a tall glass out of the cupboard, filling it with water. The girls put there flowers in it and the glass was placed on the windowpane above the sink.

Amy grabbed her brother's hand. "C'mon, big brotha! Let's go play!"

Finn pulled his hand out of hers. "I don't wanna!"

"Finn," Andrea said in a firm tone.

The boy sighed. "Fine." The three kids marched out, readying to play tag.

Andrea looked over at Daryl, a happy look on her face. "T-Dog was right."

" 'Bout what?" Andrea was reminded of her son saying the same thing earlier.

"We've got our hands full with those three."

"Well, you just taught Finn the word 'twitterpated', so yeah, we got our hands full," he chuckled.

"Well, I thought twitterpated was better than making out."

"Speaking of which, can we get back t' that?"

She grinned, stepping foreward, back into his arms. "I think we can."


End file.
